Origin of Eschallot
by Dbzshitpost
Summary: Hey guys! So this is a short back story for a fanfic (that with take place after the end of dragon ball super) that will help develop the new character of Eschallot. Eshallot is a half saiyan (half something unknown for now) that will join the universe 7 team. The main story will be based around an reincarnated destroyer from millions of years ago (by the super dragon balls).


In the age 734 what appeared to be the first albino Saiyan was born on the planet Vegeta. With white hair and purple eyes, the unusual infant was quickly brought to the attention of frieza. The saiyans were frieza's biggest potential threat aside from Lord beerus so at the word of what seemed to be a new breed of saiyan, he was very interested. The baby appeared one day in vegetas army unit where babies were assessed for power class and were put into the suitable training program. Each child was in a labelled pod that stated the parents, the district it was from and its name. But the pod of the fair haired child was unmarked aside from the name 'eshallot' engraved into the metal plate on the front. No one in the unit had any idea of how or why it was there, it just was. Along with its different looks, the baby didn't appear to have a power level on the matter how weak, anything with a life force should be picked up by a scouter in such close proximity. This is what raised frieza's concern. Was his technology beginning to fall behind?

Frieza had the child collected from Vegeta and brought to his ship by his loyal subordinate, zarbon. He wanted to see for himself the child that could escape detection by his masterful device, previously only accomplishable by a deity, a divine energy. Frieza feared that somehow the new saiyan offspring possessed the power of the divine and if this was so, he wanted to utilise it on his fantastic Frieza force.

Zarbon stepped into the command room with his usual majestic stride. "Here it is my lord, will we be killing now, or later?"

"No zarbon, we won't be killing it at all. This my good man is the newest member of the Frieza force."

"But my lord, this is but an infant, what could it possibly offer to our collection of elite soliders?"

"Well zarbon I think I can see that but I don't expect to have it fight my battles now. No no, first it will be trained up by my first hand man and in a few years if my predictions are right we should have an unscathable warrior that will diminish our need for an entire army"

"My lord how could possibly make such an assumption from simply looking at this child, you know nothing about it, it power level is non-existent, it might as well be dead."

Frieza laughed at his inferior's naivety. "Well if I'm wrong, it's your time wasted. Not mine."

"You can't possibly expect me to parent this child sir, I'm a busy man"

"Not anymore, I've given you an order zarbon, I expect you see it through. And if anything is to happen to my new little weapon here"… Frieza shot a small beam on energy at one of his servicemen standing by the door, "that will be you."

Zarbon winced. "Yes my lord."

"Now be gone."

Zarbon picked up the pod Infront of him and made for the exit. He carried the saiyan into an empty room in the ship, placed it on the floor, opened the pod and went to leave. But as he reached the door, friezas words echoed in his head. "If anything happens", "that will be you". The image of his comrade being pointlessly slaughtered Infront of him was daunting. He looked over to the child on the floor whom stared back at him with open arms. Zarbon pulled a face of displeased confusion, "it doesn't expect me to pick it up does it?". He cautiously walked back over to the pod an crouched down Infront of it. The saiyan waved its arms around and tugged at zarbons long green hair. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the little bundle of curiosity.

He looked down to the name on the front of the pod. "Eshallot, hmm is that your name. Huh eshallot?" The baby giggled and clapped its hands. "Well eshallot", Zarbon held out a finger and eshallot wrapped her tiny fingers around it, "are you hungry?". She giggled and clapped again, someone was defiantly hungry.

From that point on the two spent every single day together for the next seven years. They would eat together, train together, play together and they became very attached to one another. Each time they trained zarbon would braid her hair so it didn't get in her eyes and she would try to do the same. As the braids got better, the girl became worlds stronger but zarbon didn't quite realise just how strong she was. He still couldn't track her power level but he knew she must have been pretty powerful. A time came to them to conquer worlds together and friezas was loving it. Eshallot's loyalty to her father by default, was all frieza needed for complete control. Zarbon would complete any task freiza put in front of him and that meant so did eshallot. It wasn't too long until they replaced his army entirely.

But as she got older she began to see the wrong in what she was doing and started to draw back. She wanted out of Freizas schemes and zarbon could see it and he didn't blame her. She and zarbon were the on planet 348 ruthlessly slaughtering millions to attain the luxurious planet for themselves. The planet was covered in vast mountain ranges and valleys of greens grasses, blue waters and silvered flowers. Very valuable on the black market indeed. They were raiding a small village intertwined in trees when she held her fire and brought silence across the forest. Before her stood a young girl, nine or ten, similar to herself. The girl wore a yellow floral dress and a rosy pink hat. She looked down at herself and saw the frieza force armour she wore: the blood red body suit, the chunky chest plate with obnoxious shoulder pads and the white tail that wrapped around her waist. Eshallot grabbed the hands of the girl and held them in front of her and gave her a smile. The girl held her breath trying not to cry in fear of her life. She eventually passed out and fell to the ground. Eshallot turned to zarbon.

"Even my smile is poisonous".

"You have a beautiful smile honey, now we have a job to do".

"You can head back to the ship. I'll finish up here"

"That's my girl" zarbon took off to the ship which waited above the atmosphere.

Eshallot looked down to the girl now laying on the floor. She placed a hand on her forehead and with that the girl was dead. The young saiyan screamed for the death of innocence releasing an immense flow of energy. The planet shook, trees fell, waters boiled, the ground crack, all as she surged in a temper tantrum. The planet couldn't hold together any longer, and exploded around her. Zarbon watched from the window of the ship, knowing he would now take the blame for what just occurred. Freiza had been waiting for a chance to claim that planet for a very long time, and now it was space rubble.

It occurred to him with the obliteration of the planet, the atmosphere went too. He looked frantically around until he spotted the little red lamp flying towards the ship. How was she surviving without an atmosphere, she was just a saiyan, didn't saiyan a need oxygen? Eshallot landed on the ship but freiza was there awaiting her arrival.

"I see you've completely destroyed one of the most valuable planet in this corner of the universe"

"Sorry Lord frieza it won't happen again"

"That's right". Frieza raised a finger and gathered a small ball of energy above it. "you won't live to do it again".

"My lord what are you doing!" Zarbon intervened. "It was just a mistake"

"There is no place on my ship for this saiyan scum anymore". This phrase "saiyan scum" alerted the ears of a certain nosey prince that had been on Freizas ship now for 4 years. He peered around the corner to see freiza confronting the young girl. The ship was large and carried over one thousand crew members but as far as vegeta knew, there were only 3 saiyans on board. As a matter of fact he thought there were only 3 alive after freiza blew up his home planet. How could this fair haired girl be a saiyan anyway? A true saiyan had black hair, a brown tail and eyes blacker than the furthest corner of the cosmos.


End file.
